


while i'm dreaming i feel you leaving

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!Magnus, maryse is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus couldn't breathe.<br/>His head was pushed down.<br/>He tried to open his mouth, but the water ran down his throat.<br/>He would drown, he knew it and fear filled his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while i'm dreaming i feel you leaving

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> ♥enjoy!
> 
> This fanfic was written by wolfsbanex  
> ( for some reason this keeps saying that it was posted anon. )

Alec was surprised when Magnus stood in his room. "Hey", he pulled the warlock closer and kissed him. "What are you doing here?" Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Don't like to see me?" Alec grinned. "Of course, but i bet you didn't came over for nothing." Magnus smiled. "You're right. I wanted to ask if i could take a bath here, mine is..broken." Alec chuckled. "What have you done?" "I just wanted to try a new spell and it kinda..." Alec laughed. "It's fine, use my bathroom." Magnus kissed him and made his way into the bathroom where he opened the water and looked at it while it filled the tub. 

 

Alec could hear the water flowing. He layed back down onto his bed and tried to relax. His mother was giving him a headache with her daily hate against Magnus and their relationship. He would be lying if he'd say that he wasn't seriously done with her shit. Since he kissed Magnus at the wedding, she wouldn't look him in the eyes. She wouldn't even call Magnus by his name anymore, he was just the "downworlder." or "warlock." The best part of it was that she said Alec would just pay him with his body. She couldn't understand the fact that they were in love. Alec gulped. Yes, he was in love with Magnus. His heart started racing. Should he tell him? Probably not now. Someone knocked on his door. Lydia. "Hey." he smiled. Lydia and he had started a friendship and he really liked her. "Alec, we need your help." Alec looked at her, confused. "What is wrong?" "Some idiot has messed up the cameras and now they are all black." Alec groaned. "Fine, i'll come with you." he left the room with a loud: "I AM LEAVING, WILL BE BACK SOON!" 

 

Isabelle was the first one who noticed her mother in front of Alecs door. "What are you doing?" she asked. A couple of other shadowhunters were with her. "We just need to find documents Alexander took with him and since he is busy with the cameras, we will find them ourselves." Izzy didn't believed her, but she just shrugged and went to go find Alec.

 

Magnus stood in his pants and waited for the water. His thoughts drifted off. Then he heard the door opening. "Alec?!" he asked, but no answer. The door smashed open, Maryse and some other shadowhunters he saw sometimes when he was at the institute. "No and you'll never see him again!" she growled and the shadowhunters grabbed him and pushed his head underwater. Panic. That was all he could feel. He heard his fathers voice inside of his head, the evil smile on his face while he tried to drown the young warlock. Magnus couldn't breathe. His head was pushed down. He tried to open his mouth, but the water ran down his throat. He would drown, he knew it and fear filled his body. He wiggled around, but there were to many shadowhunters. He flicked his wrist, sending a message to his friends, hoping one of them would see it. He managed to breathe, but then he was pushed down again. 

 

Jace was quite surprised when the letter appeared on his lap. He picked it up, reading the words. Then he grabbed Clary and dragged her with him. Towards Alecs room. Izzy and Alec were already there when Jace started kicking the door in. Alec helped. "What happened?" Alec asked. "Magnus send me a letter, someone is trying to drown him." Alec, remembering what Magnus told him about his father, felt ice-cold fear. The door opened. Alec and Jace ran straight into the bathroom, grabbing the shadowhunters and pulling them away from Magnus. "Get away from him!" Alec yelled and grabbed one of them, shoving him against a wall. Clary and Izzy helping them. They pushed them out, their seraph blades in their hands. Maryse was frozen. Jace grabbed her. Alec pulled Magnus into his arms. The warlock was shaking, water streaming over his face. "I'm so so sorry Magnus i am so sorry i shouldn't have left." Lydia stormed into the room. "Oh god!" she got on her knees beside Magnus. "Magnus, are you okay?" Her eyes wandered over the shadowhunters. Alec kissed Magnus forhead. "I am so sorry, i love you", he whispered, over and over. 

 

Maryse and the other shadowhunters were brought to idris. Alec felt relieved. Izzy, Clary, Jace and he and Magnus were in his bedroom. Magnus cuddled up against Alec. He refused to let go of him. Alec never saw the warlock so frightened. "How could she do this?" Clary was furious. Jace shrugged. "She is a bitch", Izzy spat. Magnus stayed silent, just whimpering into Alecs neck. Alec pulled his boyfriend closer. "It's okay, you're safe." he muttered against Magnus shirt. "We should go." Izzy said and they stood up. Alec smiled at them. "Thank you for helping."

 

"Magnus?" "Mhm?" "I am so sorry." Magnus sighed. "It wasn't your fault you know?" Alec buried his nose in Magnus' hair and took a deep breath in. "I almost lost you today." Magnus interwined their fingers. "You'll never lose me Alexander. I love you." Alec smiled softly. "I love you too." "Today made me realize something." Magnus looked at him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Magnus, this sounds so stupid but, i am so deeply in love with you it's frustrating." "Alexander, are you asking me to marry you?" Alec smiled. "Kind of, yeah." Magnus grinned and placed their interwined hands above Alecs heart. "Yes." he whispered. "It's always a yes for you Alec."

**Author's Note:**

> ♥i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
